


Instinct/本能

by Ackman



Category: Football-RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, M/M, Top Neymar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: 写在前面：上次的两百粉点梗：内梅-兽化设定：虚拟现实，兽人世界，世界除了男性和女性外，分为雌性和雄性，雌性为食草动物，雄性为食肉或杂食动物。雄性兽人分为三种状态，人类状态，半兽人状态（只有耳朵和尾巴是野兽，野兽的五感），和真身状态（完全的野兽状态，但拥有人性和理智），雌性只有前两种状态。雌性具有可生育的子宫。另外，通常人们是以人类状态进行正常社交，半兽人状态一般只在亲密的好友或亲人间时才会主动显现，或者在情绪过于激动不受理智控制时被动显现。内马尔是北落基山狼。警告：人兽的NC17！！！重口！！！所以接受无能的朋友别点进来。求各位了。PS：没有为佳得乐打广告。





	Instinct/本能

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：上次的两百粉点梗：内梅-兽化
> 
> 设定：虚拟现实，兽人世界，世界除了男性和女性外，分为雌性和雄性，雌性为食草动物，雄性为食肉或杂食动物。雄性兽人分为三种状态，人类状态，半兽人状态（只有耳朵和尾巴是野兽，野兽的五感），和真身状态（完全的野兽状态，但拥有人性和理智），雌性只有前两种状态。雌性具有可生育的子宫。
> 
> 另外，通常人们是以人类状态进行正常社交，半兽人状态一般只在亲密的好友或亲人间时才会主动显现，或者在情绪过于激动不受理智控制时被动显现。
> 
>  
> 
> 内马尔是北落基山狼。
> 
> 警告：人兽的NC17！！！重口！！！所以接受无能的朋友别点进来。求各位了。
> 
> PS：没有为佳得乐打广告。

01

蔚蓝如洗的天空中挂着一轮明亮的太阳，将耀眼的光芒与炙热的热量抛洒在巴塞罗那甘伯训练基地翠绿得发亮的草地上。刚刚完成一轮训练的内马尔走向了场边，用洁白的毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗水，弯下腰从一旁的草地上拿起一瓶运动饮料，他扭开了瓶盖，漫无目的的目光突然瞥见那橙红色的瓶盖边缘有一个肉眼几乎看不见的细微小孔。

内马尔没有起疑，他扬起脖子灌了一大口柠檬黄色的饮料，口中的冰柠味道缓解了干渴，也给因在这炎热的天气中训练而冒着热气的身体降了降燥热。

“Ney，分组对抗要开始了。”

身后传来熟悉的柔和声调，内马尔微笑着应了一声，转紧了瓶盖，转身用脚背熟练地接下诺坎普小国王传过来的足球，轻轻颠了几下，然后猛然一抬脚，足球便被颠到头顶又落下。内马尔用空闲的手捞住圆圆的足球，然后随意将手中的佳得乐仍在一旁的草地上，便抱着球跑回了训练场地。

那瓶静静躺在地上的运动饮料从瓶盖处的小孔中，渐渐地渗透出了一滴柠檬黄的液体，低落到了青草下肥沃的泥土中，消失不见。

 

02

燥热。内马尔觉得异常燥热。好像全身置身于一座巨大的熔炉，身体被火红的铁水给烧得发烫。头顶的阳光异常的刺眼，裸露在太阳底下的皮肤也被晒得发疼，不停从毛孔中渗透而出的汗水加重了这种刺痛感。

“Ney？”他听见那人用带着些疑惑与关心的声音叫着他的名字，虽然心情莫名有些烦闷，内马尔还是尽量扯出一个微笑看向对方，便看见巴萨小国王指了指头顶，“你的耳朵和尾巴露出来了。”

他听到周围传来一些嬉笑的声音，虽然那些声音里没有恶意，却莫名地令他感到不快。

内马尔奇怪地摸了摸头顶，果然摸到了一对毛茸茸的狼耳朵，他烦躁地甩了甩浅棕色的尾巴，强迫自己收回去，可这过程比起平日里显得有些困难，他好像没法自如地控制着这种能力了。这令他心情更加躁动起来。

比赛继续。他烦躁地晃过对面的家伙，额上密密麻麻流淌下来的汗水让他眯上了眼睛，没看清身前的家伙是谁。内马尔正要抬脚抽射，结果一只横空插上来的脚将足球踢出了场地，也无意间踢到了他的脚踝。

内马尔重心不稳，跌坐下去。

“没事吧？”对方向他伸出手来，他从那优雅的声音中听出了对方是谁。内马尔本想伸过手去接受克罗地亚中场的歉意，可不知怎的，他一把拍开向来温柔绅士的队友那只友好善意的手，自己爬了起来。那清脆的“啪”声，在有些吵闹的训练场上刺耳极了。周围瞬间安静了下来，气氛一时间变得僵硬又尴尬。

好在克罗地亚中场极高的情商拯救了这一刻，拉基蒂奇只是短暂地愣了一下，便露出体贴地笑容，收回了手，对正朝他们走过来的伊涅斯塔和梅西说到：“Ney可能有些累了，他需要一些休息。”

梅西满脸担忧地蹲了下去，瞧了一眼那只是有一点点红印子没什么大碍的脚踝，舒了口气，便用手背贴上了大男孩满是汗水的额头。

那只在这盛夏之中带着凉意的光洁手背传递而来的清凉让内马尔稍稍地冷静了下来，理智逐渐回笼，他错愕于刚才自己粗暴的举动。

“抱歉……这天气太热了，我可能有点上火了。”内马尔愧疚地挠了挠后脑勺。他没发现，自己头顶又不受控制地冒出了一对棕色的尖尖的耳朵，有些没精神地耷拉下来，身后的尾巴也不安地扫动了一下。

梅西和伊涅斯塔担忧地对视了一眼。

 

03

内马尔还是被强迫着去医务室做了简单的检查，没有发现任何问题。队医无奈地拍了拍小伙子的背，递给他一包清热解暑的凉茶。内马尔一走出医务室便把那袋小包装踢进了垃圾桶，然后甩着大尾巴重新跑回了训练场。

那只额头上冰凉的触感所带来的冷静也只维持了一小会儿，很快，他又和队友间发生了一些小摩擦。但都不是什么太大的问题，就这样在一整天不知从何而来的火气中，今天的训练结束了。

 

04

“嘿，你们看那条新闻没？”

八卦小王子皮克又开始在更衣室开始他的滔滔不绝，不过向来也喜爱听点有意思的故事的萨村球员们也都默契地停下了嬉笑，纷纷看向有一颗熊孩子心的高大男孩。

“那个罪犯被抓到了。”

“你是说那个四起杀人案件的始作俑者？”

皮克点了点头，萨村球员们纷纷松了口气。

虽然球员们的生活离刑事案件确实挺遥远的，但这是让整个巴塞罗那都陷入恐慌的极度恶劣的重大案件，哪怕是向来不太关心也不太懂这些东西的巴萨球员们也不得不关注一下新闻。

那是四起毫无关联的杀人案件，唯一能够将案子给联系到一起的一个因素，是每一位死者都是被野兽的利爪和尖牙所撕成了碎片。这可是在浪漫的巴塞罗那的街头，自然不会是来自森林或山野中的猛兽，那是人类所变化而成的真身，他们抛弃了人性，任由着基因中原始的兽性和本能作祟，化身成了嗜血的残暴野兽。而每一起案件的凶手也都已经被逮捕，他们都是在社会上兢兢业业的普通人，他们之间没有任何共同的特点，甚至连他们自己都不清楚为何会失去理智做出这种残忍的事情，他们只记得自己在被撕成碎片的尸体旁边醒来，那些如同噩梦的血腥画面便在脑袋中闪现着，而他们手上、嘴里凝结的鲜血，让他们恐惧、崩溃、逃亡。

社会陷入了恐慌。温驯的雌性恐惧着他们的同事、朋友、伴侣、丈夫也会如同那些凶手一般，有一天，基因中残暴的一面突然觉醒，然后化身为嗜血的怪兽。连雄性们自己，也在恐惧着。

后来经过刑警和生物学专家们彻夜地追查，才调查出，四个凶手并非是自然觉醒了基因中的残暴因子，而是由于某种外来药物的刺激所造成的。药物的成分十分复杂，也十分稀有，无法批量制作，也无法轻易被仿制，同时药性只能发挥一次作用，因此并不会对整个社会的安定造成严重影响。同时，制作这种药物的罪犯也已经被逮捕定罪。

新闻照片中的那位始作俑者，腰背有些佝偻，一副唯唯诺诺的形象，是放在人群中完全会被人所忽视的那种普普通通的小人物。但那双毫无光彩的眼睛底下，却隐藏着令人心惊的疯狂和对整个世界的憎恨。

他对自己的行为完全没有任何的后悔，他狂笑着扬言野兽狂暴嗜血的本能基因才是上帝的赠予，而人类抛弃了这份礼物，他甚至自得地炫耀着自己的生物学天赋和作案手法，他叹息着手中的原料不够，仅仅只能制作成五管药剂，然后随机地注射进了佳得乐工厂生产线上的五瓶运动饮料中。

“呃，那上面有说喝了药剂之后会出现什么症状吗？”阿尔巴插嘴问了一句，并默默想着在那第五瓶饮料被找到前都坚决不再喝那家的任何运动饮料了。

“有。”皮克往下翻了翻。

根据罪犯的坦白，药剂开始发挥作用后，由于体内控制着原始本能的残暴因子的发作，受害者会开始感到全身发热，胸腔烦闷躁动，变得易怒和暴躁，然后会控制不住自己变成半兽人的状态，最终会转化为完全的真身状态，同时会失去所有理智，回归于野兽本能。

“等等，你们不觉得这个症状……有点熟悉吗？”拉基蒂奇回忆了一下今天在训练场上莫名其妙发脾气的内马尔，以及那对老是冒出来的狼耳朵和一条大尾巴。

萨村球员们愣了愣。

“内马尔人呢？？？”皮克惊恐地看着更衣室11号位置上已经空无一物的红色椅子。

 

05

内马尔的手机没有人接。

巴萨球员们没有报警，这只是一种猜测，况且，即使可能猜中了，他们也不愿意看见自己的队友陷入社会舆论的困境之中。

“找到Ney之后先别轻率行动，在群里通知一声地点，等大家一起过去后再处理。”皮克在群里说到，颇有一种刑警队长的风范。

然后皮克给自家青梅打了个电话，也没有人接。许是训练结束后回到家又开始玩游戏了，想了想巴萨小国王那小巧的身板后，巴萨未来的主席还是决定不把那温柔乖巧的小个子给卷进这起风波中来。

 

06

九分钟之前。

梅西用钥匙打开了自家别墅的大门后，顺手将门往身后轻轻推了推将门关上，然后脱下了运动鞋和袜子，从鞋柜取过Nike拖鞋便趿拉着走进了屋子。懒懒地打了个哈欠，他径直走上楼梯，将外套挂在了卧室内屋门旁边的衣架上。

他没有注意到，那扇大门并没有像往常一样阖上，一只脚抵在了门口阻止了门的惯性，然后悄然地走了进来尾随着他，步履轻盈如同雪地上的狼爪般轻巧。

是身后突然传来的铃声让梅西浑身一震，他惊讶地转过身去，只听得对方的手机掉落在地上的声音，然后便看见一只赤红着双眼，皮毛呈浅棕色，体型巨大的北落基山狼正站在卧室门口虎视眈眈地盯着他，喉间颤动着发出野兽威胁的声音。

“Ney？”他知道那是内马尔，但却不知道对方为何会以这种形态出现在这里。

突然间，那头身强体壮的巨狼猛然弓起身躯，后腿发力，便向前扑了过去，将跟前的人完全压在了身下。那双眼睛里闪烁着嗜血的凶光。

月光从未拉上的窗帘中透了进来，照耀在北落基山狼巨大的身体上，将那粗糙浓密的皮毛照得发亮。在巨狼身下，皮肤白皙的人被狼爪给牢牢摁住了四肢，整个身躯被笼罩在巨狼的阴影中，显得愈发小巧。

巨狼哼哧着，巨大的身体在震颤，仿佛在压抑着某种躁动和本能，那大张的狼口里锋利的牙齿在洁白的月光下闪着寒光，令人恐惧。

梅西无力地挣扎着，一种雌伏的本能让他四肢发软，他用恳求的目光望着那双眼睛，却只能看见毫无理智的疯狂和被本能所控制的欲望。

在梅西外套口袋中的手机此时正孤零零地响动着，来电显示：Gery。

 

07

想象中的血盆大口并没有咬下来，意料中的疼痛也并未传来，身上的巨狼只是低下了头颅，用灵敏的鼻子在他脆弱的脖颈边嗅着，然后伸出粗粝的舌头，舔舐着那光洁柔嫩的皮肤，留下一道道湿漉漉的痕迹。

似是不满意身下的男人衣物的阻拦，巨狼不悦地眯起了锐利的双眼，用锋利的爪子划开了那层轻薄的织物。那对人类的皮肤而言太过于锋利的爪子，不慎在那白皙的皮肤上留下几条红痕，而被刮破了的地方甚至渗出几滴鲜红的血珠。

这微弱的刺痛让身下的男人有些不安，巨狼安抚性地用舌头舔过男人胸前的红痕，粗糙的舌苔划过敏感的乳尖，让男人轻喘一声。巨狼愉悦地眨了眨眼睛，甩了甩身后毛茸茸的尾巴，低头更卖力地舔舐起来。

梅西双手攥着身下的床单，轻轻地抽着气，他试探性地伸出手去揉了揉巨狼耳朵旁的毛发，换来了手心里温润的舔舐。

“Ney？你能听见我吗？”梅西轻声问道，希望能唤回对方的理智。

那头巨狼却充耳不闻，低下头又在他身上嗅问着。梅西无奈地只能轻轻顺着对方头顶的毛发抚摸着，试图安抚对方。突然，巨狼蹭上了他的腹部，引得他因为酥痒而拱起了身躯。梅西将另一只手也放在巨狼的脖颈处，试图引导着对方将头颅抬起来，看向他的眼睛。

巨狼用嘴巴顶开了那只手，然后往下嗅上了他的私密处。

梅西瞬间止住了呼吸，身体僵硬起来，被顶开的手默默地攥紧了身下的床单。

“Ney……”他声线有些微抖动，发出最后的恳求。这声恳求在巨狼用牙齿咬住牛仔裤腰间的布料并往下撕开时认命般戛然而止。

那条湿润温热同时又粗糙的舌头突然包裹住他脆弱的阴茎，那猛然间传来的难以言说的异样快感让他无意间惊喘一声。梅西扬起了头颅，露出在月光下象牙白中泛起红潮的脖颈和那可爱凸起的喉结。他难耐地扭动着身躯，在那条舌头挑逗着那开始硬挺起来的柱身以及饱满的双球时。

他那两条线条优美的双腿夹紧了腿间毛茸茸的头颅，那有些粗糙的皮毛蹭得他白皙的大腿内侧发红，使得那处皮肤更加敏感刺痒。巨狼用粗粝的舌苔搔刮着他敏感的马眼，传遍全身的快感瞬间点燃了每一个细胞的情潮，巴萨小国王低沉着嗓音喘息着，半阖上了双眸。

巨狼愉悦地咕噜咽下了口唾液，最后用舌头裹卷了一遍那脆弱的部位，便用脑袋将两侧的大腿向外面顶了顶。梅西顺从地分开了双腿，胸口剧烈起伏着，柔软的胸部上两颗粉红色的乳粒挺立着，仿佛在邀请着宠幸。

巨狼在那道紧缩的穴口前嗅闻着，来自身下的男人身体内部象征着情欲的味道被那灵敏的鼻子给精准地捕捉到了。巨狼伸出湿漉漉的舌头，舔了舔那柔软挺翘的屁股，然后用舌尖戳刺进那紧致的穴道中，模仿着交配的节奏抽插起来。舌头并不能深入，可那粗糙的舌面仍然让敏感的内壁收缩着，梅西难受地扭动着腰部，泄出几声呻吟。

简单开拓几下后，巨狼抬起了头颅，这莫名的举动让眼角已经有些泪花的梅西迷茫地看了他一眼。巨狼轻巧地踩过柔软的床铺，用脑袋从侧面顶了顶梅西的腰部，瞬间领会到对方意图后，梅西撑起疲软的身躯，翻过身去，跪爬在床上。

如同一只等待临幸的雌兽。这样的认知让他羞耻地红了脸颊，低垂下了头颅。这个姿势他无法看见身后的巨狼要做些什么，但又一清二楚对方会做些什么，只是不知什么时候会到来，这样的未知让他有些畏惧，却又因这种恐惧而兴奋得颤栗。

他感觉到巨狼从身后压上了他的身躯，巨狼肚子上稍微柔软些的白色皮毛贴上他光洁的后背和屁股。他看见巨狼锋利的爪子撑在他的手臂两侧，那两条矫健结实的腿比他的胳膊还要粗壮。

巨狼用舌头亲昵地舔了舔他的后颈，然后在他的耳垂边蹭了蹭，似乎是在安抚。

“……进来吧。”梅西不在意对方能否听懂，他深吸了口气，用一只手摸了摸对方的狼爪，示意自己准备好了。

说完这句话，他便有些后悔了，那抵上自己后面的东西太过于硕大，只能一点点艰难地挤进去。梅西吃痛地抽着气，发出一声声难以抑制的呻吟，努力放松着后面将那灼热的阴茎吃进去。他觉得后面就好像要被撕裂了般，开始火辣辣的疼起来，额上也渗出细密的冷汗。

梅西用一只手抚弄上有些低垂下头的阴茎，才稍微好受了些。他开始扭动起纤柔的腰肢，配合着巨狼将那根铁柱给一点点戳进去。可那根阴茎才进去了三分之二，便撞上了又一道阻碍。

那是他闭合的子宫口。这猛然的接触，让梅西浑身一颤，他心底涌起一阵恐惧，他没想到对方的柱身会那样粗长。他哀求地喊着对方的名字：“Ney……”

巨狼仿佛听懂了他的请求，没有再继续前进，开始温柔又缓慢地抽插起来，让身下的男人慢慢适应着。巨狼的鼻息喷打在他潮红的后颈上，梅西发出细微的闷哼，那比人类男性的生殖器官更加粗糙和巨大的阴茎搔刮着他的内壁，刺激着他逐渐失去理智的神经。情欲席卷了整个大脑和身体，甬道内部开始自发分泌着润滑的淫液。

像是嗅闻到身下男人所分泌的汗水和情液中蕴含的带着情欲的催情素，巨狼透彻的眼睛里闪过猩红的光芒，便猛然加快了胯下的速度和力道。每一次，都重重撞击到那脆弱的子宫口，像是要破开那道入口，在里面播种扎根似的。巨狼皮毛较为稀少的胯部，也一次次击打在那白润挺翘的臀部上，带动着柔软的臀肉一阵阵抖动。

梅西难耐地呻吟起来，双腿打着颤，发软的胳膊快要支撑不住要趴倒在床上。从那薄唇间偶尔吐露出几个不成声调的破碎西语，求着饶，乞求身上庞大健壮的身躯慢一点，轻一些。

眼角划下的泪珠与那泛着红潮的皮肤上细密的汗水一同淌下，低落在洁白柔软的床单上，印出一朵朵深色的花。梅西紧闭着双眸，紧紧攥着身下的床单，低垂着头，湿漉漉的额发也低垂下来，随着身后的节奏一次次拂过柔软的枕头。

终于，那根火红滚烫的铁柱冲破了那道最后的入口，无情地侵入到了男人身体深处最敏感脆弱的内里。梅西用带着哭腔的声音呜咽一声，四肢发软，便跌坠到软和的床上，将头埋进了天鹅绒的枕头中，只有那被巨狼的阴茎给狠狠贯穿扣住的臀部仍高高挺翘着。一波波巨大的情潮灌涌过全身，他浑身颤抖着，四肢酸软无力，红润的双唇间发出诱人的低吟。

可这如同世间最让人畏惧和无法忍受的刑罚并未结束，对生物学一窍不通的巴萨小国王显然也并不会知道北落基山狼生殖器官的生理构造以及交配的习性。

梅西瞪大了朦胧的双眸，惊恐地感受到那根硕大炙热的阴茎头部竟然在膨胀。

他撑着酸软的四肢试图向前爬去，巨狼不悦地哼哧一声，继续用力挺动着胯部，那逐渐成结的阴茎头部深深地锁住了他的子宫口，让他无处可逃，而每一次抽动，粗糙的阴茎狠狠搔刮着他的子宫内壁，这巨大的快感让他头皮发麻，软下了四肢，扭动起腰肢，带着哭腔呻吟着。

而这时，从巴萨小国王那棕色头发中，蓦然出现了属于山羊的长长的棕色耳朵。那两只耳朵低垂着，随着被身后巨狼顶弄得向前的身躯而摆动着，在快感中时不时颤动着，而那尾骨处，在不断艰难费力地吞吐着巨大阴茎的穴口上方，一条山羊短短的有着柔软棕色毛发的尾巴也在不安的颤抖着。因为巨大的情潮而控制不住自己露出真身的男人，显得分外可爱让人怜惜，又分外色情让人只想深深操干进去。

当一股灼热滚烫的精液持续冲击着梅西的宫壁时，他沙哑的嗓音已经说不出话来，冲顶的快感和情潮让他短暂地失去了意识，脑袋里一片空白，甚至连那次射精维持了多少分钟都分不清了，只感觉太过漫长。

他疲软的阴茎已经不知在这灭顶的快感中高潮过几次，当巨狼抽出那根阴茎时，他早已无力的大腿跌落在床上，双腿大张着，甚至无法合拢，耳朵与尾巴也无力的耷拉着，些许白浊的精液混合着甬道分泌的透明淫液从张开的穴口处滴落到床上。

梅西在疲惫和朦胧中感觉到一条舌头在舔着自己的后面，那和刚才巨狼粗粝的舌头不同，更加厚实，更加柔软，更加小巧。然后一双有力的手臂抱着自己翻过身来，柔软的嘴唇便贴了上来，亲吻着他的唇，轻易地撬开他的齿关，纠缠着他的舌头，然后舔舐着他的脖颈，他的乳头，留下一路的爱痕。然后双腿再次被分开，一根同样火热的布满青筋的阴茎戳刺了进来，开启一轮新的火辣性爱。

 

08

梅西是被铃声吵醒的。浑身的酸软疼痛，以及后面被过度使用后的刺痛感和异样感受让他有些难以启齿昨晚的荒淫。

不过，这是他默许了的，是你情我愿，而非单方面的强暴，或者单方面的欺骗。梅西给身旁的大男孩掖了掖被子，便忍着身体的不适赤脚走到外套旁掏出了手机。

“Leo，我们没能找到内马尔。”那头，自家青梅竹马的声音里听起来格外疲倦，又格外恐慌。

“怎么了？”梅西疑惑地问，隐隐觉得对方接下来的答案能够解答昨晚内马尔的异常。

皮克将事情原委给梅西讲述一遍后，梅西轻轻笑着安慰对方，说道：“不用担心，Ney正在我家，他没有事。”皮克很想骂一句，那你们昨晚怎么都不接电话，但突然仿佛明白了什么，便闭上了嘴，没有骂出来，只是在心里默默想着昨晚萨村球员们彻夜未眠的痛苦必须得算在这两个始作俑者头上！

挂断了电话，梅西微笑着看着熟睡中的大男孩，揉了揉那头刺棱棱却手感极好的头发，想着，别人的本能是嗜血杀戮，怎么到了你这儿偏偏就成了疯狂的做爱？

巴萨小国王并不知道，那是因为大男孩拼命残存着一丝理智。

 

09

后来？后来他们就在一起了啊。

FIN

 

所以梅西是会怀上小狼崽子呢？还是小羊崽子？

不对，难道不会有生殖隔离吗？

不对，不对，明明都是人类。


End file.
